Unbalances
by young wiccan
Summary: This takes place before all the madness with the factory commenced. Robin and Amon go on a hunt for a witch with unknown powers and the witch touches Robin. At first, it seems like nothing happened but then Robin starts acting a little weird. rated for
1. Default Chapter

Unbalances 

**A/N- **This is an idea I've had for a while, hope you like it. To my faithful readers who have read my inufic "twice betrayed or so he thought", don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter, oh, and, I don't own WHR

Sunshine shone through the window as Robin rolled over in bed, instantly waking her. As she went to take her shower, she silently wondered if there was a hunt today, and if Amon would let her in to his coldly guarded shell, the latter being something that she highly doubted would happen. As soon as she dressed, and made her coffee, her communicator rung, she quickly answered it,

"Yes?" she asked

"Robin, there is an emergency hunt, a witch has been terrorizing some people at a restaurant not too far from here, be ready at the door to your apartment in 5 minutes" came the emotionless voice of her partner.

Robin finished her coffee quickly and got her jacket and glasses, she ran outside just in time to see Amons black car arrive. Without a word, she entered the vehicle and they headed to the site, when they exited, they ran towards the alley beside the restaurant, where the witch was currently occupying himself. Amon looked over his shoulder at Robin, "This being an emergency hunt, we do not know what this witches powers are, so be careful, we can't afford any mistakes" he ordered, Robin nodded, and moved in.

The witch looked up when they came around the corner, he had been playing with a long dagger in his hand, the needlepoint end still covered in blood. Robin went to work, the place where the witch had been sitting a moment earlier burst into flames, Robin narrowed her eyes, this one was faster than the others.

Amon shot him in the shoulder, but the witch just sneered, "your orbo has no effect on _me_, hunter", and quick as a flash, he raced over to Robin, grabbing her arm. Time seemed to freeze for a few seconds while the witch worked his power, but Amon regained his composure, and shot the witch, succeeding in knocking the witch back a few steps if not rendering him helpless. The witch, done what he was doing, just laughed and ran away, Amon wasn't able to follow him. Instead, he walked over to where Robin stood, with a very confused look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Amon asked, sounding like he didn't care, "clearly, the witches power has something to do with touching the victim", usually, Robin would be a little annoyed with being called a victim, but for some reason, she couldn't ignore how close Amon was, even if he was still a foot away.

"I'm okay, I'm just confused, I don't feel any different, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he didn't have any power at all, or maybe it just didn't work?" Robin found that, for some reason, she couldn't look Amon in the face, so she settled with looking at the ground. Absentmindedly, Robin crossed the distance between them, and rested her head on his chest, realising what she had been doing, Robin quickly snapped her head up, while her face turned several shades of red.

Watching all this with a blank face, Amon whirled around and headed to his car, beckoning Robin to follow, she did so meekly.

A/N- yipeeee! 567 words, that means it's not as short as I thought it was!

So……what happened to Robin? What was the witches power? Don't worry, that'll all be answered in the next chapter. Tell me what ya think!


	2. oddness

Unbalances-chapter two 

**A/N-** hiya! I'm stuck home with the flu, so I'm making the most of it. I'm trying to build the plot and still have a bit of humor in it, so if this seems like it is moving too fast, please tell me, oh, and I don't own WHR.

Amon strode into Ravens flats elevator with Robin following closely behind, as they waited to reach the top, Robin couldn't help but fidget a bit. Being in an elevator, with a man, especially Amon, was making her feel uncomfortable, and she didn't know why, he is her partner after all.

Just as the elevator dinged, and opened, Amon turned to Robin and said, rather coldly, "you're going to have to work on your aim so he doesn't get away again", and walked into the office. Usually Robin would have been a little annoyed at Amon for acting as if the whole thing was her fault, but she was too busy admiring his stride.

Robin was starting to daydream about being wrapped in his big strong arms, when she caught herself and fled to her desk, preparing to bury herself in the pile of paperwork at her desk. Robin had no idea where these thoughts were coming from and had no intention to dwell on them.

"AMON! GET IN MY OFFICE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT AWAY!" Kosaka yelled from his doorway. Amon got up and headed to the chiefs office, ignoring the look of immense worry Robin gave him. Kosaka was pacing his study, "I want a thorough explanation on what happened wrong during this hunt" he ordered.

"This witch is resistant to the orbo" Amon calmly stated, "and he was fast, I've already instructed Robin to practice her aim",

"I heard there was a little incident with Robin, what was it?" Kosaka asked.

"Nothing to worry about, the witch touched Robins arm, but, Robin feels there is nothing wrong, and I see no reason to worry" Amon replied, his expression the same as always.

Amon exited and was heading to his desk when Robin smiled at him, then he decided on something, he changed direction.

Michael looked up from his computer in time to see Amon walking towards him, when Amon reached him, he said, emotionless as ever, "Michael, I need you to do some tests on Robin for me" he said. Michael was a bit taken back by the request,

"Why? What's wrong?" the confused hacker asked.

"Why don't you take a look?", Amon beckoned Robin over. Robin quickly complied, when she got there, she already had a faint blush rising in her cheeks, and she gave a shy smile up at Amon. Michael raised one eyebrow at these actions, but remained silent.

"Yes, Amon?" The breathless young witch asked, she had no idea what was happening, why am I reacting this way? She silently asked herself.

"Could you do something for me?" The tall hunter asked,

"Sure Amon, anything" was the reply, even as her face got ten shades redder. Amon looked pointedly at Michael, and the boy had to agree, Robin was not herself, Michael nodded to Amon.

"Stand right there" Amon pointed to a spot where one of Michaels high tech machines waited to be used. "I know you think you're fine, but we just need to be sure the witch didn't do anything to you" he continued. Robin moved to the spot indicated, and Michael hooked up the machinery, it went up and down, scanning Robins body, when it was done, Amon sent Robin back to her desk.

"If there is a problem" Michael quickly added, "we will tell you",

the blushing girl nodded, hurrying away. Michael looked at the screen, "Amon, I think you might want to see this", Amon looked over the boys shoulder but only saw a human body with all kinds of bar graphs around it.

"What does all this mean?" the dark hunter asked.

The red headed boy looked at Amon with a puzzled expression on his face, " apparently, Robins body has under gone a chemical change". He only had to receive Amons glare to know he should continue, "Robins hormones have risen dramatically, and apparently they've focused on you".

Amon looked over at Robin, "well, that explains a lot" he remarked dryly, "how can we correct this?" he asked, (A/N- Amon makes things sound so cold and uncaring) "the only possible way I can think of is going after the witch again, and forcing him to right Robin" Michael answered.

Amon looked at his watch, and realising it was time for them to go, he beckoned Robin to follow him, and headed to the elevator. Robin fell into step but was blushing again when they reached the elevator, Amon just ignored her. He wasn't looking forward to the ride home, but luckily, all it consisted of was Robin staring out the window, giving Amon a small thanks and smile, and exited the vehicle.

Amon headed back to his apartment, when he entered his room, he sighed, he had to deal with a teenager with even more raging hormones then normal.

A/N- yayness! This chapter is way longer than the last one. I hope you found this amusing, I think I'm going to have one more chapter where Robin does something because of her hormones, before they confront the witch, what do you suggest she do? Anyways, I know, Amon was a little OOC in talking to Robin, but he was trying to show Michael how odd Robin was acting, so he had to do it. Anyways, I hope you liked this.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbalances-chapter three 

**A/N-** I do not own WHR

Amon entered the building to find Michael typing away at his computer, and Robin at the coffee machine, clearly nobody else had arrived yet. When Amon entered the room, Robin looked at him shyly and said flirtatiously, "hi Amon" (A/N- OOC much? Lol). Getting a rare, mischievous idea (AN- nani?), Amon awarded Robin with a 'good morning' and a small half smile (AN- tiny, minuscule half smile), and sure enough, to his amusement Robin's cheeks turned bright red and she looked down at her cup with a small smile. Amon caught Michael's eye and smirked, clearly amused, Michael chuckled, he had to admit that as mean as it was to laugh at Robin while she is under a spell, he was finding her behavior quite funny.

Amon walked to his desk, sat down and was about to get to work when a steaming mug of coffee was held under his nose by a small hand. Amon took the brew with a small nod of thanks to Robin and turned to his work, vaguely noting the soft footsteps moving in the direction of the ladies' bathroom (A/N – I'm assuming they have one at ravens flat).

Robin placed her hands onto her two flaming cheeks then splashed water onto her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. '_What is happening?_' She thought, mortified at her behavior, '_first I accidentally lean into Amon's shoulder, and now I am subconsciously flirting with him?_'

Robin was really confused, being raised in the convent, she should not be experiencing these feelings, yet she was. Robin dried her face and walked out to see that the rest of the team had arrived, so she walked to her desk with a mask of utter calmness on.

Amon watched Robin walk back to her desk and fought a laugh as he saw her struggling to keep her calm facade intact, and he was not the only one noticing Robin's behavior.

"Robin, are you okay? You look a little flushed" Karasuma asked, Robin nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine Ms. Karasuma, I just think I need a little fresh air" she said, and walked briskly into the elevator. Karasuma, after feeling a little stunned at the reaction she got, turned and returned to her work, while at the other end of the room, Michael gave Amon a piece of paper.

"Here is a list of chemicals I will need for a cure for Robin if you can't get the witch to right her" he whispered, Amon took the piece of paper and stored in his jacket pocket. "What?" Michael said in response to Amons raised eyebrow, "I took an online chemistry course, okay?"

**With Robin on her walk**

Robin, who was walking around the park a few blocks down from Raven's Flat breathed in the cool morning air with relief, she had a few things to sort out. She thought back to when she had started to feel this odd, _wait a minute_ she thought, _this first started happening after that witch touched me_. Robin decided that she would find a way to get the witch to right her when they went to hunt him again, and until then, she would try to keep those feelings in check, because she could tell she was making Amon a little uncomfortable. As she made her way back to Raven's Flat, she started thinking about how handsome Amon was. Heat rose in her cheeks, _this is going to be harder than I thought_, she thought.

A/N – yay, this is almost 600 words long. I am sorry it took this long to update, I've been so incredibly busy but now it's summer so maybe I can finish this story. Thanks to those who liked my story, I hope this chapter satisfies you, and to the one who asked, OOC means Out Of Character


	4. the plot thickens

**Unbalances**

**Chapter 4**

A/N – thanks to Yawgmoth's messenger for his helpful suggestions and I'm glad Sparky and Sesshah laughed, that was what I was aiming for. I don't own WHR

Robin entered the office again, walked straight to her desk avoiding looking at Amon, sat down, and immediately started working. After awhile, Robin found herself staring dreamily at Amon but she blushed and covered her face with her hands when Amon got up, breaking her out of her stupor. Out of the gaps in between her fingers, Robin watched Amon walk into the back room where Michael already was, getting coffee.

Amon walked over to Michael, keeping an eye on the blushing Robin the whole time, and filled his own cup of coffee. When the mug was full to the brim, Amon took a sip, then caught Michael's eye, and motioned to Robin. When Michael and Amon saw Robin struggling to stop her blushing, they couldn't help but laugh, well, Michael laughed, and Amon just kinda snickered.

Movement caught Robin's eyes and she looked toward the back room where she saw the figure of Michael, his shoulders moving up and down, and the figure of Amon, his shoulders moving a little bit. As realization hit her, her mouth gaped, they were _laughing_ at her, '_how could they find this funny?_'. Suddenly a wicked idea popped into her head and although she had no idea where it came from, she had full intention of taking advantage of it, '_oh yes_' she thought, '_Amon won't be laughing much longer_'.

As Amon walked out of the back room, Robin got up and headed past him, in the direction of the coffee machine, where the boys had previously been, putting a little extra swing into her hips. Before pouring a cup of coffee for herself (A/N – let's just pretend Michael has already left), Robin, with a coy smile on her face, looked over her shoulder and winked at Amon. Noticing the severely shocked look on Amon's face, Robin turned back to her coffee cup with a small smirk '_revenge is definitely sweet_'. After finishing her cup of coffee, Robin walked back to her desk with her usual calm, collected look on her face, pretending nothing happened. Meanwhile, Amon sat at his desk, dumbstruck (but not showing it of course) '_she WINKED at me?_' he thought, '_maybe a teenage girl's hormones are worse than I though_t'.

/ An hour later /

Amon and Robin were preparing to go hunt, Michael had got a hit on the witch that had used his power on Robin, his name was Matsumato Mao. Robin realized that they would probably get Mao to right her, she didn't know how but she knew STN-J had their ways, '_aww_' she thought '_I'm not done with my revenge yet though_'. Amon was ready and he was going to the elevator so Robin followed him but once again she felt the weird sensation of being in an elevator with Amon. When Amon and Robin exited the elevator, Robin took a moment to shake her head and get rid of the weird sensation before entering Amon's black car.

/ Half an hour later /

The hunters raced around a corner to find they had cornered the witch, but Mao just laughed,

"I'm guessing you want me to return her to normal?",

"yes!" Amon answered. Images of Amon laughing at her ran through Robin's mind and she came to a decision, as she walked towards Amon, he turned his attention away from the witch and to her, wondering what she was going to pull.

"What if I don't want to go back just yet?" Robin asked, with her head cocked to the side for emphasis. Amon looked at her, stunned,

"Nani?" he asked disbelievingly,

"You know what I said" Robin answered.

"Um...excuse me?" a voice asked and the hunters turned their attention back to the witch, "I have something for Robin". Amon stood in front of Robin protectively with a message clear in his eyes, but Robin just rolled her eyes and pushed Amon away, walking to the witch. Mao passed a little pouch to Robin who was trying to ignore the feel of Amon's muscular arms beneath the fabric of his shirt.

"I was going to use this myself but it seems you need it more than I do", as Robin put the pouch in her coat pocket, the witch added, "use it well, torture him!". Robin blushed madly as Mao disappeared over a wall, but suppressed it before turning to Amon, who was still standing in the spot she had pushed him too, glaring at her. Robin just cocked her eyebrow and said,

"He meant no harm" before breezing past him in the direction of the car. As she got in the passenger seat of the car, Robin could feel Amon's glare on the back of her head as he wordlessly made his way to the driver's end of the car.

/ Half an hour later /

As the hunters strode into the elevator Robin chanced a glance at Amon to see that he was still silently seething, and as worried as she was that she had crossed a line, she couldn't help but feel that Amon was incredibly sexy when he was angry. Robin scolded herself for her naughty thoughts, '_you were raised in a convent, you were almost a nun_' she thought, and she hoped that her red face had gone unnoticed by her partner. Robin was wrong however, because Amon _had_ noticed it and he forgot his anger with her as he feared what thought could make Robin so red in the face with embarrassment.

/ Fast forward a few hours /

Robin was undressing for bed when, remembering the hunt that day, she took the little pouch out of her pocket and read the writing on it, here's what it said.

Perversion powder

Use this on your enemies and

then watch and laugh as they

become enamored with the

opposite sex, but only use a

pinch of powder or it might backfire.

Robin's eyes widened and she blushed, but then images of Amon laughing at her flashed before her eyes and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. '_The witch gave it to me so it must work, and who knows? This may be fun_'. Robin looked at the writing on the other side of the pouch,

You can sprinkle this on the person

anytime, but it works best when said

person is naked.

Since Robin was already naked so she could go to bed, she sprinkled a pinch of powder onto her body, and as she lay her head on the pillow she felt a warmth rush through her body. The last thing she thought before falling to sleep was, 'I_ can't wait to see Amon's face tomorrow_'.

A/N – There you go, a full 1130 words, I hope this turn of events amuses you, and just let me tell you, I burst out laughing when I got the idea of Robin thinking Amon was sexy when angry.


	5. I forgot to add this in chappy 4

**I forgot to add this in chapter 4**

A/N – Thanks to Sparky for reminding me of a detail I forgot to put in chapter 4

When Robin looks at the instructions on the pouch it says to say the guy(s) or girl(s)'s name(s) that are to be affected by the perverted behavior (typing that sounds really funny), and Robin says Amon's name (of course, thinking of the laughter, and wanting revenge).

I know this is weird but we can't have any other guys affected by this can we? No, it's just going to torture Amon.

Sorry, I wanted to write it in but I was rushed since we had to leave for camping and I must have forgotten it, and now I'm back, thanks for all the reviews that greeted me, and thanks to Sparky for pointing out my little mistake.


	6. Chapter 5

**Unbalances – chappy 5**

A/N – I've got a whole bunch of reviews! YES! And if you read it, please review it, I would really like to know what you think of this story. I'm glad you all enjoyed the little turn of events in the last chapter. I don't own WHR

Robin woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window again, got out of her bed, and donned her usual black dress. As she washed her face and put her hair up, she noticed that she felt different. She was fussing over every little loose hair, knowing that Amon didn't like it when things were sloppy, and every so often she would zone out and think about Amon only to come back to reality five minutes later and notice she had a little bit of drool hanging out of the side of her mouth(A/N – XDDDD). After the third time that happened, Robin brushed it away, blushing furiously, checked herself once more in the mirror, and put on her jacket and boots.

Just as she was exiting, Robin walked into a very large, firm chest. Already knowing who it was, Robin glanced up from under lowered lashes to find Amon looking down at her with the usual emotionless expression.

"Come Robin, let's go," saying that, the hunter promptly turned and strode towards the elevator, obviously expecting Robin to fall into step. Remembering her plan for revenge from the night before, Robin smiled wickedly and ran up beside him, wrapping her arm around his. Ignoring Amon's glare, she just walked with him to the elevators, and then proceeded to lay her head on his shoulder, reveling in his occasional twitch. Only when they got to the car, did Robin let go of Amon's arm, and as she went around to the passenger's seat, she was still giggling because of an old lady who had seen them together and said "ah, young love" to her husband whilst walking by. As soon as Amon slid into the driver's seat, he turned to Robin and said warningly

"Robin," Robin just looked up at him and blinked her green eyes innocently,

"yes Amon-kun?." Amon winced at the suffix,

"stop it" he said simply before turning to the steering wheel. Robin leaned against the window and huffed, he wasn't doing what she wanted, _oh, you mean, crawling on top of you and kissing you passionately?_ a voice in the back of her head said. Robin blushed furiously, _now where did that thought come from? Maybe I shouldn't have used that powder after all._

They finally got to Raven's flat with Amon with his normal absence of expression and Robin having calmed her blushing down to a spot of red on each cheek. In the elevator Robin once again was overcome by a weird sensation, but this time, she obeyed it. Robin pressed the stop button, halting the slowly ascending elevator car, and glided over to Amon, ignoring the questioning in his eyes. Once she was in front of him, Robin snaked an arm around Amon's neck and pulled his head down until their lips touched, and she kissed him. Amon just stood their stunned as she kissed him, so many thoughts were running through his head, he knew that he cared deeply for the young huntress but he didn't know if it was love, he was still trying to sort out his own feelings.

Flustered, Amon gently pushed Robin away and unleashed the stop button, not budging when the car gave a jerk before beginning it's upward path again. Seeing that she had successfully flustered the dark hunter, Robin didn't let herself feel upset that she has been pushed away, instead she reminisced on the kiss, she had never felt more alive than at that moment when their lips had touched. When the elevator doors opened, Robin hurried towards her desk but was interrupted by a gruff voice.

"Robin, come over here" Amon beckoned her over to Michael's desk, "Michael, I want a full body analysis" upon hearing that, Robin attempted to flee but was stopped by a light pressure on her back. Robin couldn't resist Amon's touch, and as she turned to Michael, who already had the wires needed for the process, in hand, she could have sworn she glimpsed a smug look on Amon's face. He knew it! Robin realized in outrage, he knew the effect he had on her and he was using it to his advantage! As Amon turned to walk back to his desk, he gave Robin a look that clearly stated _two can play at this game_ at witch Robin merely glared at him.

Once the scan was over and Robin had made her way grudgingly back to her desk, Amon came back only to find Michael with a grim look on his face.

"Her hormone level rose again" the redhead informed the hunter gravely, _ah,_ Amon thought, _so that is why she kissed me,_ He tuned back in to find Michael talking again, "Unfortunately, if this gets worse, Robin will have a serious chemical inbalance, and that could be fatal."

Amon took this all in and commanded, with only a slightly noticeable tremor in his voice, "Michael, start working on that cure, and notify me with your progress," only waiting for the boy's nod of affirmation, Amon then whirled around to start researching a hunt that had come up recently.

A/N – 900 words, I hope this is worth the wait, I've been so busy lately but I'm going to try and complete the last chapter in the next week or so. I have a question though guys, I know how I would like to end it, but would you guys like it if Amon and Robin end up together? Or maybe if they just end up closer, in terms of friendship? I think the latter would be cuter and a little more original, but I would also like to know your opinions.


	7. Chapter 6

**Unbalances – final chapter**

**A/N – I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get very many reviews for that last chapter, but thank you to all those who did review.**

Amon was woken up by his ringing communicator, and seeing that he had another two hours before work, the dark hunter groaned tiredly before picking up the device.

"This is Amon" he said gruffly,

"Amon, it's Michael, I had to pull an all nighter but I finally completed the serum, the only thing is that it has a delayed affect" the boy informed Amon from the other end of the telephone.

"How long exactly?" Amon asked, only to recieve a 'not sure' response, "when I come into work today, I'll pick it up and try to find a way to make Robin take it" he paused "get some sleep now Michael, you did a good job" he finished and hung up. (A/N – oO wow, Amon can actually be nice) Realising he was still tired, Amon flopped back on his bed and fell back to sleep.

/ 2 hours later /

"Michael do you have it?" Amon commanded more than asked as he stormed into the office. Michael looked up surprised,

"yeah, what's the hurry?"

"nothing" Amon sighed, "I'm just glad this is going to be over, it has gone on too long."

"Agreed" Michael said before snickering, "but you have to admit it was funny," Amon started snickering too, and Michael burst out laughing.

"What are you boys laughing about?" a feminine voice said, the guys turned around, eyes wide, and their laughter (or snickering) was immediately quieted. There was Robin leaning against the doorframe, and when Amon looked at her, she innocently lifted an eyebrow, but the wicked glint in her eyes suggested that she had heard. A cough broke the silence as Michael hastily turned to Amon and suggested he get to work, now usually Amon wouldn't let anyone order him around, but this time he wass happy for an excuse to get away from the fire user. Smiling, Robin sashayed past Amon to her own desk, her hips moving from side to side in an exaggerated manner, Amon was shocked, this was not the Robin he knew, she was really changed, Amon was happy he finally had a cure. A few minutes later, the rest of the team filed in, oblivious to the tension that was in the air.

/ end of the day/

Amon was getting up to go when his phone ringed, (I'm assuming they have their own phones), after a while of arguing with whoever was on the phone, Amon sighed and hung up.

"Robin" the blond girl looked over at him, "Touko called, she'll be out of town for two days, you'll be staying at my apartment until she returns."

"Okay" Robin replied cheerily, "then I guess we should be going then." Amon grunted and turned towards the elevator, grabbing his trench coat and silently thanking Michael for the liquid that was safely stored in the pocket, this was going to be one hell of a night.

When Amon and Robin entered his apartment, Amon pointed down the hall and said, "You can use the extra room at the end of the hall," then getting a sudden idea, he asked, "do you want any coffee?" Yes was the answer as Robin set her things down in her room, so Amon hurried into the kitchen to make the coffee. Amon could hear Robin coming back and told her to sit down in the living room as the coffee finished. Before bringing it out, Amon poured the liquid that Michael had given to him, into Robin's cup.

Amon was greeted with a smile when he handed the steaming cup to the young witch, and as Robin scooted closer to him on the couch, Amon prayed that it would work. Remembering what Michael had said about a delayed reaction, Amon sighed as he watched Robin down the brew. Suddenly, she looked at him, and what made Amon a little afraid was the mischievnous shining up at him from her green orbs. Slowly, Robin leaned her face upwards and kissed him chastely, Amon was thankful for her lack of experience, or he might really be in trouble.

"Robin" Amon said, pushing her away, "don't, you're not yourself,"

"so?" Robin inquired, as she put her mug on the side table, then proceeded to push him backwards on the couch and straddle him. Amon was surprised by her strength and found that he couldn't push her off of him, as she leaned down and kissed him again. However, just as she was about to pull his shirt off, Amon saw Robin's eyes fuzz over and she swayed a little, _it must be working_, Amon thought. Blinking, Robin stared down at Amon's face in horror,

"Amon" she said frantically as she jumped off him, "I am so sorry, I don't know why I did all those things."

"It's okay" the hunter stated gruffly, pushing himself up into a sitting position, "you were under a spell of some sort, I'm just glad I could cure you in time,"

"what do you mean?"

"well, Michael told me that if you were to carry on that way, it could be fatal" Amon admitted. Robin paled slightly at this and timidly sat beside Amon on the couch,

"er, thank you," Amon regarded Robin thoughtfully,

"I guess, for a moment there, I was worried," Robin looked at him, surprised,

"really?" the girl asked. Amon nodded,

"I care about you Robin, lately you've become somewhat of a little sister to me, I don't have much of a family, only an older brother, but I don't like him very much," Robin smiled up at Amon through tears.

"I've never had a family before" the girl said happily, "but I've always looked up to you, like a big brother,"

"I'm glad," Amon answered, "this is different for me, I've never confided in someone like this." Robin smiled at him again and hugged him, whom gingerly returned the embrace.

"Robin" Amon whispered, "you must feel odd, rooming with Touko when you're only 15, what if I were to become your legal guardian?"

Robin looked up at the man, shocked, "really?" Amon nodded,

"yes, I'd then take care of your food, and other essential needs, leaving you to spend the money you earn from the STN-J, on things you would like," Robin looked up at him shyly,

"oh, you don't have to do that." Amon chuckled,

"but I want to, I've actually felt a little lonely here by myself, it will be nice having someone else around." Robin smiled and nodded "alright then, ani," Amon chuckled at the term,

"alright imoto, I guess we should probably go to bed, tomorrow after work, I'll pick up the required papers to begin the process in becoming your legal guardian, good night." And with that, the two hunters entered their respective bedrooms, both of them slightly happier.

A/N – there you have it, the 1163 word final chapter of 'Unbalances', I hope this chapter didn't go too fast, I wanted to finish it before I had to go to bed, I have my last exam tomorrow morning. Oh, and please don't hate me for not having them enter a romantic relationship, I just really wanted to write a different kind of fluffiness. Ja Ne!


End file.
